


passing the torch

by grancenturio



Series: gakuengels [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grancenturio/pseuds/grancenturio
Summary: Michael is slightly conflicted about becoming the next vice-president.





	passing the torch

**Author's Note:**

> based off [zen's excellent tweet](https://twitter.com/nodplus50pts/status/1102559988499734529)
> 
> i never thought i'd write a high school au, let alone a femslash one, but we do strange things while coping i guess (no i'm still not okay about wmtsb3 why do you ask)

“Good morning, President. What did you need me for?”

It’s still early in the morning when Michael opens the door to the student council office. Early enough that none of the other members have arrived yet, and it’s just Lucifer waiting inside, his attention on a pile of paperwork.

“Ah, Michael. Good morning.” Lucifer, student council president and current most popular third year student (according to the newspaper club’s unofficial poll, at least), glances up to spare her a miniscule smile before continuing on his meticulous way through the paperwork. “I’m sorry for asking you to arrive so early, but I needed to discuss this year’s council plans with you.”

“Me? Why not the vice-president?”

“That’s exactly what I needed to talk to you about.” Lucifer scribbles what looks like his signature on the bottom of a form with a flourish, and neatly adds it to the stack. Pushing the entire pile aside, he raises his gaze to meet hers. “Actually, we haven’t told anyone this yet, but Belial is stepping down from the council. My brother asked him to help out with the research club instead, it seems.”

“Oh. _Him_.” Michael makes a face — Lucilius might be one of Lucifer’s brothers, but unlike his siblings he’s considered something of a social pariah by most of the school. Michael has to concur — even after knowing the brothers for a year, she still has no idea what Belial sees in him.

Lucifer’s mouth twitches just the slightest bit in response to her obvious disapproval. “Like it or not, Belial has already submitted his resignation. Which leaves us with one vice-president seat to fill.”

“Do you mean you want me to recommend someone, President?” Michael asks, confused.

“Not at all. I’m nominating you as the next vice-president.”

It takes several long moments for that to sink in, and then Michael notices her open jaw and slowly wills it to close. “Me? But why? I’m just the treasurer—”

“Belial recommended you,” Lucifer interrupts smoothly, “and I agreed with him. You are free to refuse, of course, but I do hope you will consider it.”

“I… I’m honored,” Michael finally manages to get her mouth to say. “Could you give me some time to think about it?”

“Of course. Do remember that the elections are coming up soon, though, so I’ll need your answer by then. For now, since you’re here, would you mind helping me take a look at this budget request? Ah, good morning, Raphael...”

* * *

 

“Isn’t that great, Michael? The two people you respect the most finally noticed how talented you are!” Gabriel smiles brightly at her over their shared parfait.

“Well… it is.” Michael watches her junior and childhood friend take a small bite of cream, and tries very hard not to fixate on the way a tiny blob of it smears over the corner of Gabriel’s mouth, or the way Gabriel’s tongue darts out to quickly lick it away.

“You don’t seem very happy about it.”

“I am!” Michael quickly reassures Gabriel. “It’s just…” Morosely, she scrapes at the parfait with her own spoon. _It’s just that I’ll be too busy to hang out with you every day like we do now,_ she thinks but is too much of a coward to say aloud.

“Hm? Don’t tell me you’re thinking of refusing?” Gabriel frowns at her suspiciously. “It’s your once-in-a-lifetime chance, Michael! Or… are you maybe crushing on the President? Is this that thing where you’re too shy to get close to the boy you like?”

“What? No! Nothing like that!” _And I don’t even like boys, anyway!_ Michael manages to stop herself from adding just in time. “Besides, I’ve never seen the President be even slightly interested in someone else that way. You know what the newspaper club is like, and even they couldn’t find anyone who’s dated the President since he enrolled over two years ago.”

“Hm… I don’t know, he seems to be getting awfully close with that troublemaker classmate of mine,” Gabriel muses. “I’ve seen them go into cafes together before. Wait, that’s not the point! We’re talking about you here, Michael!”

“Okay, okay!” Michael raises her hands in mock surrender. “I mean, I’m definitely accepting the position. I was just… worried, I guess. That you might be lonely, or something.”

“Me? Why?” Gabriel’s grin is entirely too mischevious for Michael’s liking. “I don’t knooow, maybe I’ll find a boyfriend once dear Michael isn’t monopolizing me all the time— uh, that was a joke.”

Michael doesn’t realize until that hastily-added last line that she’s gripping her spoon so hard her knuckles have turned white. “O-oh. Uh. Right.”

Gabriel shakes her head and spoons another bite of parfait into her mouth. “You’re so transparent, Michael. Isn’t there something you want to ask me?”

“Actually… there is.” Swallowing hard, Michael gathers all her courage, and then some. “Would you… um…”

“Hm _mm_?”

“Wouldyoujointhestudentcouncilwithme?”

Gabriel stares in what looks like utter confusion at her. “Huh?”

“Would you, uh, join the student council too? Presidential elections are soon, and Lucifer’s pretty much guaranteed to win again, so if you apply to join now I can help recommend you to him, and…” Michael finally becomes aware that she’s starting to ramble, and firmly snaps her mouth shut.

Gabriel, for her part, just gives her a long look before bursting into laughter. “You never change, Michael,” she manages to get out in between giggles. “But… yes. The same answer as to your future question.”

“…Huh?”

“Mm, never mind that! Come on, let’s finish this so we can head home.” Gabriel scoops up the last bite of the parfait and holds it out towards Michael. “Here, say aaah.”

As Michael leans forward to eat off Gabriel’s spoon, she wonders if it's a trick or the light, or her friend is blushing ever so slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> if zen continues to draw the good content then i guess i will have to keep writing this verse too huh


End file.
